


Lovetrap

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batjokes, But I like it soooo, F/F, Ivy’s a gardener, M/M, Normal Alternate Universe, Nygmobblepot, PoisonCat, Selina and Bruce are like gay best friends, Selina’s a barista, The Sirens is a coffee shop, This is the gayest piece of trash I’ve ever written, babitha, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: “You’ve been coming in everyday for the past two weeks...I’m starting to think you’ve got an addiction for coffee.” “That may be it...or it could be the hot barista behind the counter.”[In which a troubled barista of “The Sirens Café & Tea” falls for a beautiful gardener of “Pepper’s Plants”.]{Normal coffee shop AU, also on Wattpad under the username: CrazyQueenWriter}





	1. Introduction

**“You do**   **realize that this is the fifth time this week you’ve came into my shop to buy yet another Venus flytrap, right? I do hope that they’re not dying on you that quickly, because I’m gonna get worried.”**  

**“Nah, nah, it’s not that. I kinda figured that the other Venus flytraps I already had would get lonely...or maybe I would get lonely without my favorite redhead.”**


	2. The Opening That was Way Too Early to Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening of “The Sirens Café & Tea”

      She couldn’t exactly remember what the dream was about. But it was warm and peaceful, something like lying down on a cloud surrounded by fluffy kittens. But the sweet dream was ruined by a pillow smacking her face.

“SELINA! WAKE UP!” Barbara screeched, her voice resembling something of a pterodactyl and a banshee, some kind of monstrous hybrid that ripped Selina from her perfect sleep time.

“What the fu—?!”

“Wakey wakey eggs and bacey! C’mon, we let ya sleep in, it’s 6:30 in the mornin’, get up!” Barbara’s voice resumed back to normal as she jiggled the younger girl’s thigh before hitting her again with the pillow.

“Barbara, if you value your life, you’ll STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!” Selina finally screamed back, anger in her eyes and looking ready to rip Barbara to shreds.

“She sounds pissed, I’d listen to her if I were you, Babs.” Selina could hear her best friend, Tabitha, say from the other room. Barbara rolled her eyes but obeyed, skipping out of the room. How the hell someone can manage to be so cheerful at such an ungodly hour was beyond her. But she groaned and rubbed her eyes, kicking the covers off her before flinging herself to her feet.

Selina Kyle was nineteen now and perhaps had gone through more than anyone else her age have ever gone through. Left at an orphanage at age five, she went through things that she never uttered a word about to anyone before escaping when she was thirteen years old. She lived on the streets for some time, stealing and breaking into houses for shelter. It was there when she met one of her best friends, Bruce Wayne. But that, was simply a long story.

Selina was too tired to properly function, yawning every other minute or so, barely bothering to brush her mop of dirty blonde curls. It was a miracle she managed to put her black boots on properly before she trudged her way to the kitchen, looking like an upset cat...well, cat was one of her main nicknames.

“Jeez Cat, try not to look so angry.” Barbara said, taking a bite of her toast. But Selina ignored her, merely making a cup of coffee and grabbing a Red Bull from the fridge.

“It’s too early for this shit.” The teenager muttered, pouring the other drink into her coffee.

Barbara’s blue eyes widened in horror as she realized what the curly-haired teen was going to do, turning her blonde head towards Tabitha. “Tabby! We seriously gonna just let her overdose on caffeine?”

Tabitha casually looked up from her own can of Red Bull, shrugging her shoulders. “She’s legal, babe. She can do whatever the hell she wants.” She and Selina shared a smirk, clinking their drinks together before sipping. Well, Tabitha sipped, Selina chugged the entire thing down quickly.

How Selina met Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean was quite interesting. She was sixteen upon a club they were in. They were twenty-five year old bartenders and discovered quickly that Selina wasn’t at the legal age to drink but still let her come in. The three of them grew close to the point where the two girlfriends decided to take Selina under her wing since she was still roaming around, both in her best friend’s house and the streets.

Barbara sighed under her breath, looking at her best friend and girlfriend in disappointment. “You two are terrible. We’re supposed to be getting ready for the opening of our café, not getting high on caffeine.”

Ahh, yes. The Sirens Café & Tea, a coffee shop owned by the three women equally—don’t ask where Selina got the money, just don’t—and it was something that Barbara and Tabitha were very proud of. Selina was excited too...but since they couldn’t afford to hire other employees, it meant that they all were working as baristas as well. Which meant socializing. Socializing was something that wasn’t Selina’s forte.

“C’mon ladies! We got a coffee shop to open!” Barbara cheered, strutting out of the kitchen.

Selina looked at Tabitha, raising a tired eyebrow. “How the hell do you manage to keep up with her.”

Tabitha shrugged her shoulders, a smirk suddenly dancing on her face. “She’s a freak in the sheets.” She merely said before following her girlfriend.

A disgusted look came across Selina’s face, her tongue sticking out as she almost lost her appetite for her caffeine induced drink. “Ewwww! That’s fucking disgusting, ugh!” She squeaked out, forcing herself to finish her drink before trailing behind Tabitha, who’s laughter filled the house.

The drive to their café was quiet. Well, not necessarily. Barbara and Tabitha were talking but Selina was silent. She tapped her long nails against the window next to her, the sound resembling the sound of a heartbeat. She was nervous for their opening, yet exhausted, and also tired because why the hell did Barbara have to open the damn coffee shop so damn early? But if there was one thing Selina was good at, it was overcoming the odds and winning. And she was gonna win this.

As they parked the car and walked toward the coffee shop, Selina noticed that there was some kind of garden shop just across the street. She didn’t catch the name of it, but the sight of all the luscious and colorful flowers almost made her breathless.

She walked behind Barbara and Tabitha, pausing to look at the café. A feeling of pride bubbled in Selina’s chest as she looked around, her hands on the doorway. They did this. All three of them. They damn near built it from scratch, designed it and everything. The Sirens Café & Tea was finally coming to life.

“Hey kitty, you comin’ in?” Barbara asked, a teasing smirk on her pale face as she propped a hand on her hip.

Selina smirked back, looking around again before nodding and stepping forward. “Hell yeah I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 1 is finally up! Ivy’s ship is mentioned but I promise she and someone else will show up in the next chapter! I’m kinda impressed with how this turned out, so lemme know what you guys think of this! I would really appreciate your feedback :)


	4. Tall, Green Eyes, & Red Hair, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An appearance from Bruce Wayne and Ivy Pepper

The place was packed within a few minutes. Selina was almost caught off guard, but put herself together quick. Looks like her and Tabitha weren’t the only caffeine addicts around here. The first few hours, Selina worked at the back making the drinks. This was completely fine with her, she didn’t like interacting with people that much.

People were complicated beings. Cats were so much better. Much easy to understand. They didn’t mouth off, that much, and they were really good at cuddling.

Selina was about to take her break when her adrenaline-filled eyes spotted someone familiar. She grinned, quickly rushing over to him. “Bruce!” She exclaimed, giving him a quick side hug.

Physical interaction wasn’t her strong suit either. She only kind of hugged Bruce since she knew him so long and trusted him. Barbara’s tried hugging her, which always results in the younger girl hissing angrily at her. So they have to resort to high fives and fist bumps.

“What are you doing here?” Selina asked her best friend, Bruce Wayne, as he chuckled casually and shrugged his shoulders.

“As if I’m going to miss my best friend’s café opening.” He said, smiling down at her as he led them to one of the booths.

Selina hadn’t seen Bruce in a few weeks, having been so busy with the café. But it felt so normal to see him again. She hardly trusts people, but Bruce was someone who carried her trust after all these years.

And so Selina talked about everything going on, sipping her coffee quickly and her hands moving around as she rambled on. Bruce eyed her silently the entire time before he finally spoke up. “Dear god...you’ve had too much caffeine, haven’t you?”

Selina merely shrugged her shoulders, knowing he was right but not caring. “I’ve only had a Red Bull and I’m on my third cup of coffee. I’ve done more and you know it.”

Bruce shook his head in mock disappointment, some of the black strands of his hair falling on his forehead. “You’re gonna have a real bad sugar crash.”

“I’ve estimated it all out and my sugar crash should hit about an hour after we close up.”

“Estimate? Since when are you a math expert?”

Selina placed a hand over her chest dramatically. “I’m gonna ignore you just said that because I don’t think it’ll be good for business to grab your coffee and pour it all over that stupid shirt of yours.”

Bruce pouted, looking down at his shirt and then back at Selina. “What’s wrong with my shirt?”

“It’s preppy as fuck.” Selina responded seriously. “And preppy as fuck is disgusting as fuck.”

“But Jeremiah got it for me.” Bruce whined playfully. Of course, Jeremiah Valeska, Bruce’s boyfriend who also managed to share the same weirdly mature clothing style as her best friend.

“Of coooourse he did!” Selina rolled her eyes at him. She liked Jeremiah, don’t get her wrong. But he was a bit uptight and serious...more serious than Bruce somehow. At least with Jeremiah’s twin brother, Jerome, he had humor. She and Jerome have spent time together, making fun of and throwing things at super gross romantic couples...including Bruce and Jeremiah.

“Well maybe one day when you start dating someone, you won’t feel that way.” Bruce said, a teasing smirk now dancing on his lips.

Selina nearly choked on her coffee before bursting out laughing, ignoring the odd looks from some of the customers. “You’re hilarious, seriously B. But, I quite like my single life, thank ya very much.”

“That’s what they all say. And someday, you’ll fall tooooo~” he sang, a teasing look in his dark eyes as he sipped his drink.

The older teenager scowled at him. “Don’t make me actually grab your coffee and pour it on you.” They could no longer keep up the serious facade and both began laughing. One moment serious, the next joking. That’s the way Bruce and Selina rolled.

And soon Bruce left and Selina went back to work. She had to admit, she might actually enjoy being a barista. It didn’t seem too difficult, despite her hands cramping up when she made four drinks at the same time. But that was nothing! She’s got this!

...or so she thought.

Looks like Bruce was right, Selina wasn’t a math expert. Because her sugar crash hit an hour BEFORE closing time, not AFTER. Shit. A migraine was hitting her hard and her smile was becoming more and more strained as she interacted with customers. But she kept on pulling through. She’s been through worse, this was nothing!

“You’re almost there, kitty. Just another twenty minutes.” Selina heard Tabitha say to her, giving her a quick pat on the back and a reassuring smile before disappearing to make the drinks.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead one last time and put on another smile at the next customer. “Hi! Welcome to the Sirens, how can I help you?”

Seventeen minutes passed and Selina was still craving death. Three minutes. She could hang on for just three more minutes. She could do this!

The customers have died out since it was nearly closing time, and Selina was ready to begin closing shop...until a woman nearly came barreling in like a large red warning sign.

The woman was panting, quickly rushing over to the counter as if she had been running just to get here. “Please, please tell me I’m not too late! I’ve had such a long day and could really use a coffee!”

‘I know how that feels.’ Selina thought to herself, looking over the woman quickly. She was tall, her long dark red hair was wild from having running in here, and soft teal eyes holding exhaustion in them. Their eyes connected and for a split second, Selina understood how Eliza Schuyler felt when she first met her husband Alexander Hamilton.

Her heart went boom.

But Selina pulled herself out of it, trying to focus on the fact that this woman needed a coffee...and she was completely fine with making it. “Don’t worry, you made it in time!” She said with a soft smile, her heart doing a backflip when the redhead let out a breath of relief and a smile painted itself on her pale face. “What can I get for ya?”

“Can I just get an americano please? I don’t want to bother you since it is closing.” Her voice...holy crap, her voice! It sounded so soft, so gorgeous...PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SELINA!

Selina smiled and nodded, not putting the order into the machine. She could make it herself, americanos were easy. “Sure...umm, what-what’s your name?” ‘Stupid Selina!’ She thought to herself from stuttering. What the hell was getting into her? She was only a beautiful woman! That’s it!

“Ivy.” The woman—Ivy—responded with that same soft smile, but this time there was a little glint in her eyes, those interesting blue-green eyes. “And your name?”

She was just the barista. Surely Ivy didn’t really need to know her name. “Umm...Selina. I’m Selina.”

“A pretty name for a pretty girl.” Shit. If Selina was controlling her blush, she lost it now. She forced a chuckle, looking down shyly as her cheeks begin to feel warm. Damnit.

Ivy begin to fish for cash from the pocket of her coat when Selina held up her hand to stop her. “Don’t worry. It’s on the house.” She said with a reassuring smile, knowing fairly well her face was still pink.

“Are you sure? I-I really don’t mind—!”

“I insist. It’s on the house.” Selina replied quickly, ignoring the butterflies—no, hornets—in her stomach when the redhead smiled at her sweetly.

“Thank you so much Selina.” Selina’s brain damn near exploded. She always thought her name was simple, but when it came from Ivy’s pink lips, it sounded so exquisite.

“No problem.” The curly-haired teenager smiled simply, going over to quickly make her drink. Every now and then, she would peer from the corner of her vibrant green eyes to take a quick peak at her last customer. She was standing there, sometimes looking around, most of the time looking right back at her. Selina continued to fight the urge to blush. She was just a pretty customer, she was just a pretty customer...

      “Here ya go, Ivy.” Selina could feel chills go down her spine when she said her name. Ivy was such a pretty name for her...

Ivy walked over, taking the drink from her with another sweet smile. “Thank you, Selina. You’ve surely made my day. I’ll see you around.” She waved at her, a type of wave she had seen Barbara use to Tabitha, a flirty wave, before taking a sip of her drink and walking out of the store.

Selina didn’t move, her eyes still wide as she tried to process what the actual hell just happened. She watched the redhead woman leave until she was finally out of sight. She didn’t understand this feeling and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

She jumped when she heard a peaceful sigh behind her, Barbara wrapping an arm over Selina’s shoulders, ignoring the younger girl stiffening. “Great first day of business, huh?”

Selina didn’t look at her, her eyes still on the window despite Ivy no longer being there...but a slow smile grew on her face. “Oh yeah...great day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this was over 1500 words which has got to be a record for me! I really hope you guys liked this because I’m really proud of how this turned out since I started writing it last night. I hope you guys liked how I threw in Bruce and Ivy, even mentioning Jeremiah and Jerome, please let me know what you all think of this book, your opinion means the world to me! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Okay, so this is my first normal AU so I really hope ya like it! This is just the intro and I’ll try having the first chapter out within a few days!


End file.
